supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beals Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." enters the front door of the Beals Family home Announcer: "A family from New Hampshire begs for Shirley's help." hits Linda Announcer: "Meet the Beals Family, whose eldest child runs the house with her bossy demeanor..." Dorothy "Dotty": "Give me that, Bentley!" "Dotty" corners Urith, upsetting the latter Announcer: "The middle child is a sucker for sugar and is also packed with aggression." ''' snacks on jelly beans kicks Cedric '''Announcer: "And the youngest and only son can't seem to let go of mom's hips." clings to Linda Announcer: "Mom and dad tend to give in a lot..." tries calming down Urith Cedric: "You're alright, sweetie, calm down." Announcer: "In fact, a little too much..." see Shirley talking to Cedric and Linda Shirley: "Your over-reliance on permissive parenting isn't going to change your children's behavior for the better." Announcer: "Can Shirley set some rules in the house?" provides Cedric and Linda a large piece of paper and markers Shirley: "It wouldn't hurt to add actual limits." Announcer: "Or will the chaos escalate?" "Dotty" pushes Bentley Bentley: "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Submission Reel see various landmarks of Keene, New Hampshire. We see a taxi driving through the city Shirley: "This week, we're in Keene, New Hampshire. Let's take a look and see who we have." ???: "Hi, we're the Beals Family." ???: "I'm Cedric." ???: "And I'm Linda. We have three children." Cedric: "Our oldest is named Dorothy, but we call her Dotty, and she's 7 years old." shows Dorothy "Dotty" painting a picture Cedric: "Urith is 3..." shows Urith sitting in the grass Cedric: "And Bentley is 22 months old." shows Bentley walking around in his sailboat footie pajamas Shirley: "Such cuties!" Linda: "I'm a research biologist and I work from home." shows Linda on a computer Cedric: "I work at a local CVS Pharmacy." shows Cedric working behind a counter Beals Family Home taxi stops by a two-story house. Shirley walks to the front door and rings the doorbell opens the door, holding Bentley in one arm Shirley: "Hello!" Linda: "Hi!" walks into the house Shirley: "Pleased to meet you, I'm Shirley." Linda: "My name's Linda, very nice to meet you." and Linda shake hands Linda: "When Shirley stepped right into the house, I felt like there's still hope for me in raising my children now that she's here to set things straight." Shirley: "Who's this little one?" Linda: "This is Bentley." Shirley: "Hi, Bentley!" Linda: "Bentley, can you say hi?" turns his head and buries his face into Linda Linda: "As you can see, he's attached to me." Shirley: "Oh..." and Linda (still carrying Bentley) walk into the living room and see Urith playing with some Shopkins toys Linda: "Urith, look who's here!" Shirley: "Hello there." stops playing and looks at Shirley Urith: "Hi!" Shirley: "Pleased to meet you. I'm Shirley. What's your name?" Urith: "Urith." Shirley: "Urith, come shake my hand." shakes Shirley's hand "Dotty" comes to the living room and sees Shirley Shirley: "Hello, there. Pleased to meet you. My name is Shirley. And yours?" Dorothy "Dotty": "My real name is Dorothy, but you can call me Dotty." Shirley: "Okay. Come shake my hand." and Dorothy "Dotty" shake hands Shirley: "How old are you, Dotty?" Dorothy "Dotty": "Seven." Shirley: "Seven?" Dorothy "Dotty": "Yep." goes to Linda Shirley: "So, where's your husband?" Linda: "He's at work right now." Shirley: "Okay. So what I'll be doing for the next 24 hours is that I'll be watching you and your family go on with your day, so carry on as normal, then I'll see what I can do to help your family." Linda: "Sounds like a plan." Observation Begins Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages